Death Note /A Official Analysis Guide of the Animation
|previous = ''Death Note 13: How to Read |next = L FILE No. 15 }} Death Note /A Official Analysis Guide of the Animation (デスノートスラッシュエーアニメーション公式解析ガイド, Desu Nōto Surasshu A Animēshon Koushiki Kaiseki Gaido) is the official guidebook for the ''Death Note'' anime series. It contains character profiles, information for each of the episodes, concept art from the anime, and interviews with various voice actors and staff members. This guidebook was never released outside of Japan and has no official translation. Contents The guidebook is comprised of four chapters: * Chapter I: Character & Story Part 1 (pages 3-68) * Chapter II: Character & Story Part 2 (pages 69-100) * Chapter III: Cast & Staff (pages 101-138) * Chapter IV: Setting & Data (pages 139-159) Additionally, it contains a two-sided poster at the beginning, with one side being a textless version of the dust jacket cover. Chapter I: Character & Story Part 1 This chapter covers the episodes and characters featured in Part I. It is split into two sections for character information and for episode information. The "Main Character File Part 1" section has information for Light Yagami, L, Misa Amane, Ryuk, Rem, the task force members, and Watari. The second section is for the story and art. It contains information and screenshots for episodes 1-26, which comprise the first part of the anime. It also includes two art gallery sections, highlighting some of the settings such as Light's bedroom, the cell Light was confined in, and L's task force headquarters building. Chapter II: Character & Story Part 2 This chapter covers the episodes and new characters featured in Part II. As with the first chapter, it is split into two sections for character information and episode information. The main characters profiled are Mello, Near, Teru Mikami, Kiyomi Takada, Anthony Rester, Halle Lidner, and Stephen Gevanni. The second section provides information for episodes 27-37 and contains two more art galleries. Chapter III: Cast & Staff This chapter is comprised mostly of interviews. Voice actors Mamoru Miyano (Light) and Kappei Yamaguchi (L) have a joint interview, and Aya Hirano (Misa) and Kimiko Saitō (Rem) also have a joint interview. It has additional interviews with other key staff members. Other voice actors have brief Q/A sections of just a few questions each. The opening and ending theme song performers Maximum the Hormone and Nightmare have interviews. The section ends with interviews for the original creators Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Chapter IV: Setting & Data This chapter includes more concept art, a list of the episodes, and a full list of the staff of the anime. Differences from the manga The character stats are almost identical to the stats given in the manga guidebook Death Note 13: How to Read. The main difference is that the years are all moved up three years, to keep all the characters' ages and events at the right time for the anime which begun three years after the manga. Another difference is that Misa's death is stated as unknown; this is different from the manga's guidebook which gives Misa's death date as Valentine's Day over a year after Light's death. Trivia * Each episode covers two pages, except for Episode 25: Silence and Episode 37: New World, which cover four pages each. * This guide is designed to go after the final manga volume Death Note 13: How to Read. The "/A" in the title is meant to resemble the number 14, following volume 13. Similarly, L FILE No. 15 is numbered to go next. Image gallery 000 0Wrapper01outside.jpg|Dust jacket cover Anime Guide cover.jpg|Book cover with the English title Navigation References Category:Books Category:Article stubs